The Thief and the Cobbler: Tack's Playlist
by 15animefreak15
Summary: A new, fun style of writing I found: Playlisting. If you loved the movie and Tack, then come on in and check it out! TackxPrincessYumYum


**-steamed- Okay, I wrote all of this out, nice and neat, and then IT DIDN'T SAVE. So now I'm gonna do this the fast and sloppy way, because it's nearly four in the morning and I am WAY too effing tired to rewrite all that.  
Pink, Yellow, and Blue: -cowering under a table-  
Me: -sighs heavily and rubs her eyes- OKAY. Yes, I am still obsessed with The Thief and the Cobbler. So YES, I am planning on updating my other story as soon as I find the time. I just saw this new writing style called "Playlisting," and I HAD to give it a try.**

**What the heck is "Playlisting?": The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. 3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!) 4. Do 5 of these (at least), then post. I've chosen Tack from The Thief and the Cobbler- oh! big surprise!- for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs; they are owned by their respective artists/bands. I also don't own any version of this movie, its characters, or its setting; that's owned by whoever made this movie. Information I am WAY too tired to remember. Point is that they're rich and I'm poor so DON'T SUE MEH.**

* * *

"_When September Ends" by Green Day_

Tack sighed as he sat at the small workbench, stitching up yet another split sole on a silken shoe. Looking up out of the window, he squinted as his bright, blue eyes met the sun's unwavering gaze. It was a hot day, just like any other day when you lived in the middle of a sweltering desert. Somehow, though, Tack's small shop always managed to stay cool, and he only felt the heat when he rarely left. His black clothing soaked up the sun's rays like cloth soaked up water, and his pale skin would burn easily under its harsh, searing light.

"I wonder what it's like... to live outside the desert..." he mumbled to himself. Sighing, Tack shook his head and turned his attention back to his work, plucking a tack from his mouth. "Why bother to wonder... I'll always be stuck here, fixing shoes..."

"_When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne_

Tack could feel the hot tears falling down his cheeks, mingling with the coolness of the raindrops. This form of weather rarely hit the Golden City, but it was always welcomed when it did. However, rather than frolicking around in the refreshing rain and splashing in puddles like usual, he found himself standing outside of the city's walls. Tack couldn't drag his large, sad blue eyes away from the two graves, identical in appearance to all but him. He would always remember; his father's was on the left, by the tree, and his mother's was slightly obscured by a large bush.

Gripping the old cobbler's hand tightly, he let the tears fall, knowing that from then on he'd be far too busy to cry. Tack could barely stand the ache in his chest, and he desperately wished to let it all out in screams and sobs. But as the cobbler turned to leave, all he could do was sniffle and follow after the older man, looking back only once.

"_19-2000" by Gorillaz_

Tack, trying to take his mind off of the searing desert heat, wondered what it would be like to ride a camel. He'd never exactly ridden _anything_ before, but the thought peaked his interest and made him glance back over his shoulder at the large, lumbering creature. For this journey it was only being used as a pack animal, and he was only supposed to lead it- along with the caravan. Still... Tack just couldn't get his mind off of it now, even after returning his gaze to the endless dunes of sand that stretched before him.

Reaching up a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he winced and let out a low hiss of pain. Tack had never been one to stay outdoors for very long, and as such had very fair skin. It was no wonder at all that within the first few hours of walking in the daylight he had become a bright pink, almost red in color. He hoped he wouldn't be that color forever.

"_Viva la Vida" by Coldplay_

Tack, in his old age, had become much like the long-deceased King Nod. He often dozed off at all times during the day, even after getting a whole night's sleep. However, for once he found himself quite awake, and couldn't help but reminisce as he gazed out of one of the palace's many windows. Tack now had five children of his own- three boys and two girls- and just as many grandchildren, with even more on the way. All of his children had been wed, and he knew that soon his eldest son would take over the kingdom in his stead.

Thinking back now on his grand adventure with the three mystical, golden balls, a small smile graced his aging lips. Tack knew that his children, now adults, found the tale hard to believe- even if they had believed it whole-heartedly as children. However, he still had the grandchildren to listen with gaping mouths and wide-eyes; when he was awake, that is.

"_Boom Boom Pow" by Black-Eyed Peas_

Tack, as he watched the crazy, old witch run around the place like a chicken with its head chopped off, couldn't help but laugh a little. Her actions and movements sort of reminded him of a dance he'd seen once, being performed in the square by traveling street performers. Since he was very busy with his cobbling work, he hadn't stayed to see all of it. What Tack had seen of it, though, amazed him to no end. Those men and women had been young and quite fit; yet here was this little, old woman, doing exactly the same things they had.

In fact, it looked like so much fun- then and now- that he almost wished he could join in. Tack flushed lightly at the thought, though it was expertly hidden by his sunburn. What would Princess Yum-Yum think if she saw him acting so silly? Not to mention that all of his cobbling supplies would go flying everywhere, again. Sighing inwardly, Tack decided it would be best to just stand there and watch the old woman.

Besides, she had dropped her earlier movements in favor of swinging in a basket and breathing in smoke. Catching a light whiff of the stuff himself, he crinkled his nose and coughed. How could anyone _willingly _breathe that stuff in??

"_It's the Fear" by Within Temptation_

Tack had never been more afraid in his entire life; and he'd been scared numerous times before. He'd been utterly terrified when the guards seized him and dragged him to the palace; scared out of his wits when Zigzag cornered him and placed him in a cell in the palace's dungeon. But even nearly being eaten by Phido and getting into a light brawl with the chieftain of the brigands was _nothing_ compared to the horror he faced now. Tack swallowed hard, gazing up at the giant war machine along with Princess Yum-Yum, her nanny, and the brigands. _He_ had to tear this monstrosity down, it was _his _destiny.

The old woman had told them to attack, but that spelled certain doom for both him and the city. Tack knew there had to be a greater meaning to her words, but for all the life of him he just couldn't figure it out. And time was running short; the machine and One-Eye's army were moving steadily closer to the Golden City. Straightening his back and clenching his fists, he stepped forward and decided he'd solve the riddle later.

"_Bones" by The Killers_

Tack couldn't believe it. Not only had he saved the Golden City and single-handedly defeated both One-Eye's army and his great war machine, but he had married the love of his life and become a prince. It was night now, their wedding having ended hours ago. The moon was a bright, silvery disc in the deep indigo sky, brighter than the stars themselves. But Tack only had eyes for his beautiful princess, laying on her- no, _their_- bed.

Smiling, he walked quietly over to the edge of the bed and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Tonight, they would finally be at peace after the threat of war, destruction, and death. With Princess Yum-Yum at his side, Tack planned to make the most of it. He knew the years to come may be challenging and even a little difficult, but with her by his side they would make it through. Nothing could stop them now.

* * *

**Again, I had this all typed out, BUT IT DIDN'T SAVE. So, again, you get the fast, sloppy version. I know it may seem rushed and unorthodox, but it's hard when you're on a time limit. I probably misspelled some stuff, so if I did then please tell me in a review. Personally, I find this to be a fun and relaxing way to write. I thoroughly enjoyed the experience, and any of you authors/authoresses out there should give it a go!**

**Review, please! Reviews feed my muses and Mary! Pink gets the sweet ones, Yellow the crazies, Blue the lengthy ones, and Mary? Why, she gets the FLAMES, of course! XD Silly pyro.**


End file.
